


Why Can't I Top?

by devil_woman_24



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: Their argument started with a single question. "Why Can't I Top?" and now their relationship is on the very border of the end. Will they solve their problems and stay together or is this the end? Find out now!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to a Miss Mary for Valentines Day. She requested a fic of either SuperBat or HalBarry in a gift exchange for Valentines Day and I decided to do this idea I had of HalBarry since theres not much of them as theres of SuperBat. Hope you like it!

"I SAID NO!" Screamed Hal frowning and closing his hands into fists as his anger showed up in his face that had been neutral until now. Barry took a step back taken aback at his lover’s sudden reaction. The speedster had asked the other to let him top that night, only once, but Hal had said no. He had to keep insisting, he had to get what he wanted for at least one night, he had to push the matter further and a look at what he earned. Barry gave him a few reasons and explained him how he felt about it, but it took him by surprise when the Lantern suddenly turned to face him just to scream at him. They had passed from the room to the living room during the discussion and Barry now was frozen in place with shock. Hal was still mad, so he walked back to the room and after a minute he got out. The blond was now looking to the floor, but as soon as he heard Hal walk out of the room he look up to apologize. Though, he hadn’t expect the other to be walking out with a case. 

"Hal, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave" said the blond approaching the other and placing both of his hands in his arm, but Hal shook his hands off and walked out of the apartment without saying another word. Barry sighed frustrated and thinking what he had done wrong while sitting down in the sofa hiding his face in his hands. The next day he reported to the Watchtower, but his mind was off anything. When the others noticed Barry’s mood they decided to give him a break so no one actually called him for help that day. He was standing before one of the big windows and looking towards the earth while he thought on what had happened last night with Hal. At this point, he knew he wasn’t working that day and he knew his lover was around, but he didn’t knew what to tell him.

"Why, Hal? What I did wrong?" Barry asked himself loud enough so the person, who had just entered the room, heard him. 

"So, Hal did something to you?" A voice came and made Barry look around knowing to whom belonged such voice. Guy Gardener. 

“That is not of your concern.” Said the blond putting himself in defensive mode instantly. 

"Hey, I just want to help you. Who better person to talk about Hal than me, hu?" Said Guy leaning over the window with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at the Flash who seem to be thinking about it.

"Is a private matter." Protested turning away, but Guy was having none of that.

"Come on, Barry, Hal is my friend. I don’t go around discussing his private life, do I? You can tell me whatever it is. I know you don’t like me, but put on with me for a moment so I can help you two." Guy said moving a hand up as he talked. The speedster gave in and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to try. 

"Last night I asked him to let me…top" he said founding it difficult to talk about his private life with Guy and blushing a little under his mask ", but he said no. I kept insisting until he bursted and yelled at me. He then left the apartment without a word and I don’t know what I did wrong. Was it that I asked to be on top?" The Flash lowered his head feeling a bit sad as Guy thought about it for a minute, thinking how to help without saying anything directly.

"You know, Hal never says no without a reason. That he didn’t gave you a reason this time could mean that whatever it is, is sensitive for him. Why don’t you try pushing him around? Remind him that you are his partner, that he should trust you. Maybe he’ll tell you so you could settle this matter down." Barry looked at Guy for a second. He knew the other was right.

"You are right. Thanks." Without any other word he walked out to search for Hal. Since it was lunch time he first looked for Hal in the dining hall, but he wasn’t there. Though, he decided to go and ask Wonder Woman about him, if she knew it would save him time. "Hey, Diana. I’m looking for Hal. Have you seen him?" Barry asked her as she finish something that was inside her mouth before answering. 

"Yeah, he said he was taking a shower. Did something happened? He looked…strange." The speedster sighed at that. 

"Well, yeah, kinda. I want to talk to him about it. Thanks." In a flash he was in the showers, Hal was walking out with a towel around his hips when he arrived. The lantern stopped for a moment to look at Barry, lowered his eyes and walked past him. "Hey! I came to talk to you!" Barry protested following him. 

"We don’t have anything to talk about" answered Hal with a cold tone that hurt him more than he thought it could. 

"So, that is how is going to be? You aren’t going to tell me the reason for last night’s no? You aren’t going to trust your partner, your lover?!" Flash didn’t realize the moment he started increasing the tone of his voice until he ended up yelling making a few people that were in the corridors look at them. The lantern kept walking, but Barry stopped following. "I don’t know if I can be with someone that doesn’t trust me" he didn’t yell this time, but he was sure Hal heard because he stopped walking and turned to look at him with a surprise face. 

"Are you…are you breaking up with me?" Hal asked, but his lover didn’t answer, instead, he just kept looking at the lantern until the aforementioned sighed saying "Look, let’s continue this at my room. I…I still need to dress" but when the other didn’t answer and just kept looking at him, he added "Please?" Barry sighed and agreed. "Alright, let’s go." Both males walked side by side down the corridor until they arrived at Hal’s room, who kept the door open for Barry to enter first making the blond smile. Once inside, the younger male sat at the edge of the bed and turned to look at Hal furtively who was giving his back to Barry as he took of the towel, throwing it somewhere, and bent to take a pair of underwear of the lower drawer. It had been the blond who rearranged the lantern’s drawers to take the opportunity of looking at him naked, just like he was doing right now. The speedster was almost drooling as his eyes watched his lover’s perfect ass and his pair of testicles in the distance and had to refrain himself from touching them. When the older turned, he turned his gaze away and left Hal to continue dressing. Once he was done he sat at Barry’s side, who stood in front of the other instead to look at his eyes all the time. Not because he had enjoyed the view meant he was going to get soft with him now.  
   
Hal was looking at the floor not knowing how to start the conversation, lucky for him Barry did. “Why don’t you trust me, Hal? I love you, you know that. You know, I talked to Guy. He…” The brunette interrupted Barry suddenly by standing up and gripping the other by both arms. 

“You talked to Guy? What did he told you?!” Barry was taken aback again. He had never seen Hal react like this with him even less twice in less than 24 hours. 

“He just told me that you never say no without a reason and that I should remind you that I’m your partner and that you should trust me. Why are you so furious? Hal, your behavior is starting to scare me. What’s wrong? What did I did wrong?” Barry was almost into tears and that broke Hal’s heart, who lowered his eyes and moved his hands to hug the other tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being a jerk. I love you, Barry, is just…” the brunette sighs and sits down in the bed again. “You did nothing wrong, I just…this...is a sensitive matter to me. The only person I’ve ever told is Guy and he promised me not to tell anyone.” Barry understood now why Guy had said those words, though the man had kept his word and hadn’t told the blond the reason behind Hal’s reaction. 

“You can trust me, Hal. I won’t tell anybody either. You can tell me. Tell me why I can’t top” said the blond with a calm voice placing a hand in the other’s shoulder. 

"When I was a boy something happened, something that…marked me and, to be honest…I’m a little afraid." Barry could tell Hal was nervous and that it was difficult for him to talk about it. "I don’t remember all the details of that day. I know Jack was staying with a friend for the weekend, Jim hadn’t been born yet and I think my parents had to work so they left me under my uncle’s care. Jeremiah is his name. He wasn’t married by the time so he lived in a small messy apartment. It was early in the morning so I lay down in the sofa to continue sleeping. I don’t know when he started touching me or how much time it had passed since my parents left, I just remember him touching me in places he wasn’t supposed to. I told him to stop, but he didn’t. He kept touching me until he started to undress me. I freaked out and started to struggle with him, but he was stronger and put me down easily. He…he…" Barry sat at his side and hugged him. 

"I know, you don’t have to keep on." Hal hugged him back and kissed his neck. 

"It’s okay. Is just a little hard to remember. He raped me. Many times. I became afraid and scared of having to stay with him all by myself. When my brothers came it was no problem, but when they didn’t he just…raped me. I never said anything because he always kept saying things like ‘If you tell anyone about our special times I will kill your mummy and daddy’ and so I…I was scared. My parent’s didn’t understand why I cried every time I had to stay with him. Of course, all stopped after my father died. My mother left work and I didn’t had to stay with my uncle anymore, but my father’s death was pretty heavy for me. So, one day there was this guy who I wanted to go to bed with, but I was scared so I told Guy about my past and asked for advice. At the end nothing happened anyway.”

Barry kissed him and Hal kissed back. “I love you, Hal. You should have told me sooner, but I forgive you. I know it must have been difficult.” The older man kissed Barry again hugging him hard. “Thanks for forgiving this jerk” joked Hal smiling after he broke up the kiss. “Will you do me the honor of topping? I’ll like to leave all that completely behind and…I know it was stupid of me to be scared. You’ll never hurt me.” The blond smiled big moving a hand to caress his cheek. 

“You better remember it, Jordan.” the blond warned before taking the other's lips in his own again. Hal responded with the same passion, but Barry could almost taste the fear…no, the nervousness in his kiss. Hal wasn't afraid of Barry, he was afraid of his memories, but the speedster will make sure to replace those with new ones, good ones, he'll just have to take care of his nerves first. The blond pushed the brunet over the bed softly without breaking the kiss and once Hal was over the bed Barry smiled mischievously. "I always slow down for you, Hal, but this time I'll do it in a way you'll never forget." he said with a tone of seduction in his voice as he started to dance at the rhythm of a song in his head while starting to take his clothes off. Hal got in a better position over the bed starting to feel his newly placed pants tighten at the sight. Barry was charming, seductive, gentle, but he could be so damn hot too. The blond kept moving, taking his clothes off more and more. Hal was real horny now, so he took his shirts and pants fast without taking his eyes off Barry and leaving on only his undergarment. The brunette felt like hours had passed since Barry started this sexy striptease and he wanted to touch now, so he approached the other lewd intentions just to have his hand bat away by the blond. "You can only touch when I say so. So lay back and enjoy." Barry said with a raspy voice that showed his needs, but he had way better control than Hal did. The blond had taken his suit off completely and was now playing with his undergarment, moving his ass sexily in front of Hal before turning around to move his hips and show off his big bulge hiding behind that thing piece of cloth. 

"Come on, Barry, I want to touch, to suck, to mark you." Hal said needy. 

"No, I'll be doing the markings and sucking. I'll let you lick….maybe." He chuckled and took his underwear off moving into the bed with Hal straddling him. He could feel the other's bulge below his firm and naked ass thanking that Hal still had his own underwear on or else the Lantern would've started to try and fuck him raw. Barry moved his hips rubbing his ass against his bulge making the brunette groan in need and pleasure. 

"This is utter torture, but I fucking love it." Hal admitted using his elbows to keep him high, but soon they gave in and he was flat on the bed moaning and humping the other. Barry smiled and kissed his lips lowering to his neck licking and sucking everything in his path; he sucked one of his nipples until it was hard enough before jumping to the other, he lowered his lips to trace that happy trail that leaded to a so very happy area with his tongue before the blond started to take his lover's undergarment off as he lowered his lips and licked his member moving downwards to take the piece of cloth off. Hal was a ball of need shaking and waiting for more, he was still obediently and Barry started to lick his partner's member, touching every area he knew the other loved before starting to suck him. Soon Hal was a ball of moans and groans, way too in on what was happening in his lower parts. Barry moved away a moment taking the lube from the drawer beside the bed without Hal noticing, he spread of it on his hands as his mouth returned to his task before Hal could begin to complain. As he sucked the erection in his mouth hard his hands started to probe the other's rosebud. Hal seemed relaxed, not caring, so Hal kept caressing that area before pushing the first finger and Hal then opened his eyes tensing. 

"Relax, is just my finger." Barry said and Hal immediately did as he was reassured by his lover's voice and words. Barry kept licking his partner's cock jumping to his balls every now and then as Hal looked at him while his finger worked inside of him. When the brunette was lose enough he pressed another finger, this time Hal, didn't tense but Barry saw that small expression of pain so he moved his fingers slowly waiting for the other to get use to the feeling of his fingers. Soon the blond started to scissor the older before pushing a third finger in. Hal was moaning again by now and he fell flat again over the bed letting Barry work his entrance fully. They stood this way for a few more moments, before Hal started to protest and ask for more. 

"I'm ready, Barry, take me." Hal moaned looking at the other. 

"I don't want it to be painful, I want you to be very well prepared." Barry said looking at him.

"I'm ready, just take it slowly. If you keep going I'm going to cum." Hal warned.

"We wouldn't want that, do we?" Barry chuckled taking the lube and spreading some more on his hand to get his own erection ready for the next step. Then he positioned himself at Hal's entrance, before pushing in feeling how tight his lover was. Hal closed his eyes forcing himself to relax and Barry stopped. When Hal got used to it he moved a little bit more inside and he kept going like that till he was fully inside. "It's all in, Hal." He announced and the older looked at him. 

"You sure are big. That took long." Hal attempted to joke and Barry smile slapping one side of his ass. "Auch!" Hal protested. 

"Don't get cocky." Barry said and both of them chuckle. Hal moved the blond closer to give him a good kiss and caress his shoulders. 

"You can move. It doesn't hurt anymore." The older said and Barry started to move his hips slowly, very slowly at first. It was a torture for the blond, but he was set on making Hal screaming of pure pleasure. Soon Hal was groaning and moaning softly in pleasure as the blond increased the peace. All that could be heard were moans and the friction of their bodies. "Harder" Hal requested and Barry complied moving faster against him and periodically incrementing his speed inside of him. Soon he started vibrating a little bit making Hal give his first scream of pleasure. He was grabbing the sheets hard at this point and his knuckles were very white by that action. 

"Liked that, huh?" Barry said moving harder and harder, moaning himself at the sensations. He reposition Hal to leave him on his side and his leg over his shoulder so he could reach further and faster, that action earned Barry Hal's biggest scream as his sweetspot was being merciless hit by his lover's cock. "Found it." The blond said triumphantly moaning right after. He didn't said anything else after that, he just moved his hips at a controlled speed, to make sure he didn't hurt Hal. 

"I'm…I'm cumming." Hal moaned biting the sheets. Barry didn't stop, he kept moving and moving and soon they both screamed in pleasure as they came; the blond inside the brunette and the older over his own sheets. Barry was hard breathing and a bit tired at the effort alone of keeping his powers in check. He got out of Hal lazily and laid beside him. Hal turned around hugging him. "That was amazing, thank you and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the typos, but I beta-read all my works since I don't have a beta-reader and, on top of that, English is not my native language. If you happen to find a typo, please comment it below to let me know and I'll fix it right away. Thank you and I hope you had enjoyed my work!


End file.
